Taking A Break Caused Trouble
by Subaru-chan2468
Summary: They took a night off biting me, and now Subaru has to pay for it. Please Reiji-kun, hurry up with the cure.
1. chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfic ever. I hope you like it! By the way, I do not own Diabolik Lovers, but I do own the OCs and plot of the story I am about to let you read. If ANY other characters are added from other shows, please know I do not own them! Anyway, enjoy this fanfic. :)!!**

3rd Point of View:

The brothers surprisingly weren't interested in Yui tonight. Or her blood, which was a relief. They had left the girl to herself. As she was getting ready to open the door out of her room, she heard a noise coming from her balcony. So, being as naive as she was, she walked over to see what it was. It was a teen girl, with cobalt hair and cyan eyes. "Um... how did you get up here?" the blonde asked. "You shall soon know, Yui-san. I need you to do something for me," the girl answered. "Hmm? A-are you human?" Yui asked. "No questions please. Something terrible will happen to Subaru-kun if you don't stop him from going to dinner. Please stop him by all means," the girl begged. "I-I'll try," the frightened blonde assured her. "Good. I must go now, but I'll certainly be back," the girl told Yui, with a smirk Yui could have sworn matched Ayato's. "Wait, what should I reffer to you as?" Yui asked, her bravery surprising herself. "Reffer to me as Thalia," the cyan eyed replied. She didn't leave until Yui turned her back for a few seconds.

Subaru's Point of view

Why weren't my stupid brothers annoying the human? Why wasn't I thirsty? As I was heading for dinner, the human ran up to me. By now, her escaping my brothers by coming to me wasn't new. "Subaru-kun, you musn't attend dinner," she panted. "What? Why the hell not?!" I demanded from the human. "She said... something terrible will... happen to you," she panted her response. "Who's she?" I sighed, seeing the girl wasn't being followed. "Thalia..." Yui replied, finally catching her breath. What is Thalia up to now? "Well I'm a vampire, nothing is going to happen to me," I told her, continuing my walking. "N-no, please. D-don't Subaru-kun," the girl begged me, grabbing my hand. "Leave me alone or I'll break you!" I threatened her suddenly. Lately I hadn't had many outbursts, but they'd mostly be at my brothers. "Th-then break me. Just don't go to dinner," she ordered me like a owner would to a dog. Her face showed she meant that. "I'm going to dinner... but by all means don't if it bothers you so much," I told her, jerking my hand away. She stayed behind, luckily. "Why are you late to dinner?" Reiji asked. "Tch. The human," I mumbled, taking a seat. The drink of lemonade smelt alluring to me. "Did you touch what belongs to yours truly without permission?" Ayato demanded. "No. She prevented me from getting here on time. Reiji-kun, Thalia-san did go back to that asylum, didn't she?" I asked. "Yes. Why do you ask?" Reiji wondered. "Okay then how'd Yui get her number? She told me that girl wanted me to miss dinner," I told him. Yui walked in then, looking angry. "Oi! Pancake wasn't calling Thalia, was she?" Ayato demanded. "Huh? N-no, she appeared on my balcony," the human replied. Then she turned to me. "Subaru-kun, like I told you. If you breaking me would prevent you from coming here, then do so. However, you left me unscathed. Without even hurting me one bit. Even when I didn't let go of your hand. All of you, why haven't you abused me yet?" she asked. "Aren't you enjoying your small break, Bitch-chan?" Laito asked. "Yes I am. But still..." she replied, looking at me with concern. "Yui-san, there's someplace I'd like to show you after dinner. I'm not really in the mood to bite you right now," Kanato said, catching only the human off guard. "Okay Kanato-kun," she agreed as I took a sip of my lemonade. After I drank the whole thing, my throat, my _whole body_ began to feel sore. My throat the most. "Reiji-kun, _what the hell_ ," I screamed, falling out of my chair. Ayato laughed alongside Laito at how pathetic I must look. "Um, a-are you alright?" Yui asked, extending a hand to me. "No..." I grunted. I stood on my own, but immediately fell against the wall, making myself stand somewhat. Using my strength, I pulled Yui into me, and quickly bit her wrist before I could scream from the pain. Her blood only made my throat worse, which resulted in me shoving her into Ayato. "S-Subaru-kun I warned you not to come!" Yui worridly scolded me. "Aww, does Bitch-chan care for Subu-kun?" Laito teased. "You know I care for him!" Yui snapped, realizing what she just said. But I didn't stay awake long enough to find out. **_I thought I was dead, but I was dead wrong_**.

Yui's Point of View

When Subaru passed out, I got so worried. But now I had to deal with his five brothers knowing I love him. "You're supposed to love me, not him!" Ayato yelled at me. "I-I do, I love most of you," I tried to covered it up. "Most of us? I understand that you don't love Shu-kun and Reiji-kun. But why even bother loving Ayato-kun, he does think you already belong to him," Laito teased. "You baka! She does belong to me!" Ayato yelled at his perverted brother. I didn't pay attention to the five who now argued over me, I payed attention to Subaru. Who began to shrink, down to my size, maybe a centimeter taller. His hair grew longer til it was the length of Yuma's. I didn't know what was happening, until I saw his chest growing... _breasts?_ No, that can't be right. "Um, Reiji-kun, is the lemonade supposed to be doing that?" I asked, making the brothers fall silent. Their eyes focused on their... sister? Ayato, Laito, and Kanato began laughing. "No, it is not. I'm sure there's a remedy for it, which I'll get to right away," he replied, disappearing. In two seconds, I was alone with the waking Subaru. How could I explain this when the albino I loved asked?


	2. chapter 2

Subaru's Point of View

What, what happened to me? I cannot be a girl, I'm male. "Y-yui-san, w-what h-happened?'' I asked. Where was my deep voice? "The lemonade turned you female. Reiji-kun said he's finding a cure," she answered me. Then she blushed a little. "Um... are you thirsty?" she asked. "N-not really. Hey, why are you blushing?"I asked. That made her blush brighter. "Well, it's strange. Admitting my feelings, then to have you be a girl suddenly. I want you to be male again,'' she said, helping me stand. Jeez females are so weak. Why my hand began stroking her cheek, I don't know. But it did, and for some reason, we both _enjoyed_ it. "Are girls always wanting to be touchy with another?" I asked her. "N-no," she replied, though she smiled. When had her smile been so appealing to me? "Subaru-kun, now that you're a girl, with girl parts, would you like to go to the mall?" she asked. "I don't know why, but yes I do," I replied. I'm pretty sure I smirked.

At the mall it felt like paradise. I saw Kou talking to some girls. For whatever reason, I wanted _him._ So I dragged Yui over to him, and pushed the girls out of the way. "M-neko-chan! It's been awhile... hey, who's she?" the blonde asked. "Well, she's-" ''A friend of Subaru-kun's," I interrupted her. "Is that so? Subaru-kun is sick, Reiji-kun told Ruki-kun," Kou said. Shit, did he know? "Well he's just fine! Yui-san I can stay with you and Kou-kun tonight, right?"I asked. "Ahh, you live with Kou-kun?" one of the fangirls asked. I think her name was Amaya. "Yep! And you can come with her, Subaru-kun's friend," Kou replied. "Oh yeah you can all call me Rose," I announced. "Okay then Rose-san, I guess Yui-san told you about me," Thalia said. Everyone turned to look at her, my smile fading into a glare that could kill. "H-hello, Thalia-san," Yui greeted her. "Yui-san, I gave you a misson. And you failed," Thalia said. "Are you sure? Subaru-kun is just fine, he just... went away to get a break from his brothers," I lied. Although I would like a break. "Rose-san we'll talk later. After you and Yui-san enjoy your night," Thalia said, and walked off. "You little..." I mumbled under my breath, ready to go after her, but Kou grabbed my wrist tightly. Normally, it wouldn't hurt, but I'm not normal so it hurt a lot. "Kou-kun, please release me. You wouldn't want to hurt a gal," I told him, and he let go. Thalia was gone when I looked back. "No, I wouldn't but you wouldn't want to get kicked out of the mall, would you?" he asked. "No!" I snapped standing up to him straight. "Rose-san, let's leave Kou-kun to his work. We can get a ride from him when we're done," Yui gently said, and we walked passed different shops like Game Stop, Uncle's Games, and an arcade. We went to a designer clothing shop for girls. Man did I have fun! Yui and I both laughed at the fact we got so much girl dresses, but the laugh wasn't taunting like Laito's, it was relaxing, as if I'd never laughed in my century of life. I haven't but I liked it. I forgot all about the fact I'm a male, but I never felt more alive.

"Are you ready to go yet, _ladies_?" Kou asked when we finally went to his limo, where he was waiting. "Yes!" I squealed, not regretting anything. "Subaru-kun I know you're a girl," Kou brought up. "Of course I am, Reiji-kun spiked my lemonade. But I can enjoy being a girl while he's working on the cure, can't I?" I whined. "Sure, but you can't kiss M-neko-chan while you're a girl," he said. "Huh? I wasn't going to anyway! Why are you always so annoying Kou-kun? I'm sure if Reiji-kun locked you and Laito-kun in a room, you'd be best friends in two seconds!" I said. "We're already best friends idiot!" the idol laughed. The whole way to his mansion was us two arguing but it was more like a roasting competition. Yui smiled at us getting along. "You're so old, even Albus Dumbledore would call you his senpai," Kou roasted me. "Well you're so old, even bars wouldn't accept you," I roasted him. "You're both so old, you're my parents and I'm the infant," Yui roasted herself. "Hey, we're trying to argue here!" we both yelled at her playfully. Then we all broke into laughter. But then we arrived, and brought the purchases up to the room Yui stays in while she's here. There was nobody else here yet. Kou left us alone, to prepare my bedroom. "Are you thirsty now?" Yui kindly asked. "A little," I replied. Her blood started to heat up, I could sense it. She pulled her nightgown off her shoulder a little. "H-here, y-you can bite me," she said. I bit into her shoulder but she didn't flinch or make a sound. When I was satisfied, I removed my fangs from her tender skin. "Thank you Yui-san. For being so kind, for taking me to the mall, for roasting yourself, for your blood. For attempting to stop me earlier," I thanked her. "No need to thank me Subaru-kun. I enjoyed myself as well. Even though I regret letting Reiji-kun spike your drink. It's not like he'd have stopped if I tried," she said. "Hey, Sow! Who's the chic?" Yuma asked, suddenly beside Yui on the bed. "Rose-san, but that's only in public. I am Subaru-kun but Reiji-kun spiked my lemonade and now I'm a girl," I answered him. "Huh? How interesting. That's why Ruki-kun asked me to grow Dragon Snap," he said, running his hand through my silky hair. It felt _good_ but I knew it was dumb of a male to feel this way towards his rival. "Feels good, nya? _Rose-san_ ," Yuma teased. He stopped when the door opened, to reveal Ruki. "Subaru-kun you need to come with me," he ordered. "Hell no," I said, crossing my arms. I sat in a desk chair. "I am not moving from this seat. If you want me to move come pick me up yourself!" I announced. Ruki shrugged, and started pulling the chair out of the room. It had wheels. "Dang it," I said.

Yui's Point of View

After Ruki pulled Subaru out of the room, my mood instantly dropped. "Upset he's gone? Oh well. I'm thirsty," Yuma said. "Well I'm low on patience right now. Bye," I said, and walked put. He was too shocked to stop me. To get my mind off of Subaru, I went to Azusa's room where he was talking to a scar on his arm. "Life holds...so much...nya, Justin?" he asked it. "Azusa-kun, how are you?" I asked him. "Oh, hello Eve. Come in," he said in his slow manner. I entered his beautiful room, and sat beside him on the bed. "Azusa-kun, I'm scared of something other than vampires, and I don't feel like myself lately. I know you're not Reiji-kun pr Ruki-kun but could you tell me why?" I asked. "What're you afraid of?" he asked curiously. "Well, now that Subaru-kun is a girl, he's spent the whole night laughing with me as a really close friend. But when he gets the remedy, he'll be male again, and he won't like trips to the mall, or roasting Kou-kun. Or me. But I know he doesn't want to be a girl forever. He'll go back to his old sadistic self and-" Azusa interrupted me with a kiss. I didn't try shoving him away, even though I know my heart belongs to Subaru. Azusa's arms wrapped around me as the kiss deepened and he pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him. But then I _needed_ air, so I started pulling my lips back. He didn't let me get more than one second of air, before kissing me again. I started whimpering until he finally let ne go completely, which resulted in me falling onto the floor. "Yui-san, come to dinner! Kou-kun is taking us two out, mostly so we can 'argue' some more," Subaru said, suddenly at my side. She picked me up bridal style which felt wierd and carried me out of the room, and out to the limo. She sat me down on the seat, and sat beside me. "Jeez, why do humans always lose their breath so easily?" she asked. "Azusa-kun...squeezed...me...too...tightly," I replied, trying desperately to catch my breath. "Did he M-neko-chan?" Kou asked when his right eye turned red. "Leave her alone, she has had quite a night," Subaru said as I leaned on her shoulder.


	3. chapter 3

Subaru's Point of View

After 4.5 hours, Kou brought me back to the school. We had gone to the mansion to set Yui in her bed. "So you're back to turn back?" Kanato asked. "Yes," I replied. Although I really wanted to stay female, I wanted Yui more. As soon as Reiji gave me the remedy I gulped it down. Then I hurt again, passed out, and woke as a male. In Kou's arms, in my clothes that I was in before I became a female. "Does this mean I can't take you out anymore?" Kou asked. "Shut up baka," I growled, and walked off, to _my_ family's limo. Yui was awake when we got back. As soon as I walked in, she wrapped her arms around me, and I wrapped mine around her. "You're back Subaru-kun," she said happily. "You can leave out the -kun if you prefer," I told her. "Okay Subaru. You can leave out the -san if you perfer," she said.

 **Timeskip To Five Years Later.** We had been married five years now, adn we live in a one story house nearby the mansion. She's still as beautiful as she was before. "Subaru, may I ask you something?" she asked nervously. "Of course you can," I replied. "Well, I know we've been married five years now, and that's awesome. But I wanted to ask you for a child," she said. "A-a child?" I repeated. "Yes, a child, I want a child," she replied. I ran my hand through her hair. She was a vampire now. Which means I can do a lot more stuff without risking hurting her. "If you desire a child, then yes," I told her. We had never actually done that before but it was the time of my life. Minus the 24hrs I was a female. Nine months later, she gave birth to twins. The girl we named Rose, she had long silver hair and bright red eyes. The boy we named Yuki, he had short platinum blonde hair and sherbert pink eyes. When my brothers heard about them, they came over immediately to see their niece and nephew. Kou took a liking to Rose right away. As did Shu, Ayato, and Shin. Laito, Kanato, Reiji, and Yuma liked Yuki. Ruki, Azusa and Carla liked them both. Rose especially liked Shu, he was the most gentle of the other 10. How are they all related? Well there was a set of triplets who liked three of them. The brunette female married Yuma, the black haired female married Shin, and the purple haired girl married Kanato. All three girls have green eyes a hint darker than Laito's. Shin's girl named Amulet, is going to have her son soon. Yuma's girl named Michelle has a daughter named Lillian. Kanato's girl Doragon is expecting triplets next week. All three of them are vampires, however they have never met me, Yui, Yuki, and Rose. My fathers dead, so Shu is now demon king. He's actually less lazy now, more sensible. Reijj is his advisor, Kanato is his jester. Laito is his spy/assassin. Ayato is his chef. I'm just his brother in need of a job. JK I don't need a job! I'm actually the jewel maker! Shin, Carla, and Ruki are like generals. Azusa guards the weaponry. Yuma handles the garden, though I tend to handle it as well. Kou is still an idol, but he's also the butler/tour guide. Yui is the daycare, she teaches the small royal children. I'm not sure what the other girls do. But I do know that they are technically princesses now, as is Yui. Rose and Yuki are royal. They love to play with Lillian when they can. Did I mention we all live in Hell now, in the palace? Well now I did! Being male again seemed bad at first, but it's really not. Even if Yui feeds from me, vice versa. Paradise, especially when Yui feeds from me. Everything was going great until...


	4. chapter 4

Previously

Everything was going great until...

Now/ 16 years later

Yuki's Point of View

I am 16 years old. Sakamaki Yuki here. I'm at school in the human world, since my Uncle Reiji says I have to. "Yuki-kun, pay attention," my teacher said. It was seventh period. I had been drawing a picture for my Uncle Shu. Also known as King Shu. Who still attends high school... "Yes Fairy-sama," I replied, only paying attention after she took my artwork. Sigh. "Drawing in my class? You now earned yourself detention," she said. "Can't do that. I have to go straight home. Being a prince isn't easy you know. Besides the king wanted me to draw. You can't say no to his command," I replied. "Well then I'll inform the king of your detention," she said, walking away. "Can't do that either. We can't have our phones at school. He goes here," I said. "What about I call his teacher? Or your parents? Seriously Yuki-kun is this an everyday thing now?" she asked. "Yuki-kun why are you trying to get detention for the millionth time?" my sister asked. She's in the same class, but she happened to be listening to music. "You're the one to talk," I scoffed. "By the way, Fairy-sama I did text our father of his detention. And our uncle did _not_ ask you to draw in class. At least _he_ is finally trying to graduate," my sister said. "Thank you Rose-san. Now phone away and listen to my lecture," the teacher said. Rose put her phone away, and I gave her a death glare. Luckily I have special eyepatches I can see through otherwise she'd be toast... No literally, I shoot lasers from my eyes. Also I can fly, play with fire, and did I mention I can play with fire? Girls adore me, I'm an idol after school, alongside Uncle Kou. The girls that are in this class are stuck up like my Uncle Reiji. "Still not paying attention? I'd like to see your parents on the coming conference day," the teacher said. "Actually, I have dyslexia so I don't focus easily," I said. I only have dyslexia when I'm thirsty. "Yeah, when you don't want to," the teacher mumbled. "Do you think I'm joking? Ask my parents, I _do_ have dyslexia. So I don't always focus," I snapped, standing up. "Calm down, Yuki-kun," Rose said, "Don't cause more trouble. I'll help you after class." "You calm down," I replied. "Fairy-sama may I speak to him in the hall? He does have dyslexia every so often and I can make it wind down for a bit," Rose requested. "Sure thing, but if his behavior continues afterwards you have detention as well," the teacher agreed. "Nope I am not going into the hall with her. I'll be back," I said, and walked out of the classroom. Since the king has a free class now, I went to him. He was in the music room, practicing his piano skills. "Uncle Shu-kun," I said. "Yes Yuki-kun?" he asked. "Can I skip the rest of class please?" I asked. "Why? Skipping class didn't get me anywhere," he tried to reason. "My dyslexia is acting up again, and my teacher gave me detention when I was working on the mural for you. And Rose already told father about my detention, saying you didn't ask me to draw," I told him. "So you just want to blow off some steam. Well, a great way to do that is through music. Play the piano, I'll teach you if you need me to," he said, sliding over on the bench. As I sat down, I said, "Uncle Shu-kun I have a piano class." I began to play his favorite tune, or Rose's anyway. It was a classic, which caught the king's interest. "You're pretty good at it nephew. Now about the dyslexia, here take a drink," he said when I finished, pulling my mouth to his neck. I bit down, taking long slow gulps. His blood tasted like velvet cupcakes. Which is weird, he hates them. After I had been drinking for a few silent (almost) minutes, I stopped and licked the blood that was on my chin. His blood was filling, but there was something missing, I know there was... "Better?" he chuckled. "Yes. Thank you Uncle Shu-kun," I thanked him. "You're welcome. Now get back to class, and hand this to your teacher," he said, handing me an envelope. I took it, bowed, and went back to the classroom. I handed the envelope to Fairy, then sat down without a word. She opened it, and read it. "Did you write this yourself? With your 'dyslexia'?" she asked. "No, and my dyslexia is dealt with," I replied. "Where did you go Yuki-kun? I couldn't sense you," Rose asked worridly. "I went to deal with my dyslexia, and you can't sense vampires," I whispered back. "I don't believe that Shu Sakamaki wrote this. He was a student of mine, I know his penmanship," Fairy said. "Well he did, and I didn't. Wait, how many years ago was he your student? A hundred? He wrote that, ask him yourself," I told her. Then I turned to Rose. "And he _did_ ask me to draw the mural. You're just jealous I'm his fencing partner, and you aren't," I said. "Fencing? Like swords and stuff?" a male in our class, Jacob, asked. "A little. Only with horses and spears. But I also teach a swordman class here in the human world on weekends. You can join if you want, girls and boys," I replied softly. I loved it when fans talk about my work- and Jacob was a fan. No, he didn't go crazy like girls, but he did most of my homework. Without me even asking him to. "I'll ask my Aunt if I can join, _Prince_ Yuki-kun," he said. Rose just scoffed. "Okay then if you didn't write this, he'll be here in a minute," Fairy said. **A minute later.** Shu walked in then. Fairy, Rose, and everyone except me and Shu were startled. "Told you," I said. "And to what do I owe your visit?" Fairy asked. "I came to tell you to let Yuki-kun draw what he was drawing. And to leave him be. Yes, I do agree academics are important, but I have asked him to draw for me today. And he does have dyslexia when he's thirsty. So cancel his detention," Shu said. "Um, Uncle Shu-kun, what will you do about it? Daddy knows about it already," Rose wondered. "Oh well. How come you're listening to music in class?" Shu asked her. "I- Did you tattle brother?" she glared at me, standing up. "N-no," I stuttered. Her death glare is even worse than mine. "Then why'd ya stutter? Hm?" she demanded. Her hands held my shirt. "L-let m-me g-go," I begged. If she gets angrier, she might get violent. "Then answer me," she hissed. "Let him go Rose-san," Shu calmly said. Sometimes that isn't enough, like now. She threw me into the wall. The humans ran out of the classroom. All of them except Fairy, that is. "Ow..." I mumbled. "Stop it Rose-san," Fairy said. "Shut up," Rose snapped. " _Rose-san, stop it,_ " Shu ordered. She only picked me up, just to throw me out of the window. The glass shards cut my skin, and I fell into the court, where students were having recess. Soon I was surrounded by them but I was too hurt to care. "Yuki-kun are you alright?" fangirl Sally asked worridly. I couldn't answer. My vision was blurry as my dyslexia took my focus. "He's losing a lot of precious blood. Here Yuki-kun, drink from me," fangirl Jessica said, laying her wrist on my mouth. I only had strength to bite her wrist. This was a new taste. I've had vampire, fox, bear, lion blood but I've never had human blood before. It had what vampire blood lacks, it has warmth. Way more filling than Shu's. It healed me, and then I realised I was just sucking her for no reason. I stopped, and licked any blood that dripped out from it.

Then any blood that flowed from my mouth. "Thank you Jessica-san," I thanked her standing up. "You're welcome Your Highness," she replied with a smile that normally drove me mad. But it didn't now. "Who hurt you Yuki-kun?" Sally asked. "My sister. She threw a fit again," I replied. "Um, Y-Yuki-kun, you can d-drink from m-me if you w-want," Jessica said, blushing. Her blush drove me wild. "Well I'm satisfied, but I'll come to you when I'm thirsty- hey, humans aren't supposed to enjoy that, at least my Uncle Ayato-kun says so," I said. "Yuki-kun come with me," Shu said, and the crowd stepped away. Not Jessica. "What about Rose-san?" I asked. "She'll be dealt with accordingly. I got your drawing back, now come home," he said. "K-king Shu-kun, w-we have a p-project due n-next week. May I come over after school with the rest of our group to work on it?" Jessica asked. "Uh, Jess-san, I don't spend most of my time in the human world," I informed her. "I know that. I wanted to get a tour..." she admitted. "Well, then I will allow you and your group to come to Hell. Yuki-kun will be here in two hours to teleport you there," Shu said. "Are you kidding me? Uncle Shu-kun humans can't survive more than ten minutes in Hell! And knowing Uncle Kou-kun gives ten hour tours, I'd surely lose them. Unless you have a way to give them unlimited time in Hell," I said. "As a matter of fact, I do. Or Reiji-kun does. I'll send it with you when you come to pick them up. Now come," he replied. "You do know Father told us about the time Uncle Reiji-kun turned him into a girl for a day, right?'' I asked. "Yes, and that was hilarious. But I can assure you that won't happen to your friends," he replied.

Whatever had happened next, I don't remember. All I remember is 2.5 hrs later, I had three humans in my bedroom in Hell. Jessica was sitting at my desk. Jacob was in my comfy chair. Alicia was laying across my floor while I layed on my bed. I wasn't wearing my eyepatches anymore. I warned them to be careful, but really I had to be the most careful. They had eaten special grapes that grants them each two hours of immortality. "So, what're we going to do for our project on monsters?" Alicia. "Can't we just do me?" I sighed. "You're not a monster Yuki-kun," she snapped. "Yes I am. All vampires are monsters," I said. "Well not all, what have _you_ done thats monstrous?" she asked. "Let's see, I almost shot my teacher with lasers after she kept saying I'm not dyslexic. As a child I can't remember a time I hadn't used my powers to torment my cousins. And I... I almost got carried away with Jess-san's blood earlier," I admitted. "Well I told you to bite me because you were losing your consciousness," Jessica said. "And your sister had you ca-" "Jacob, thanks for trying to help, but my twin almost killed me today. Please don't mention her," I interrupted him. "Fair enough. But when have you killed anyone?" he asked. "I kill animals everyday and I sometimes help my Uncle Laito-kun assassinate innocent people for the profit," I replied. "Don't forget, I did kill my parents," Alicia said. I looked into her eyes. "They attacked you first Ali-san. They deserved it. My victims don't deserve death," I told her. "What about the one who kidnapped you and beat you to a pulp?" asked Lillian, coming in. I smiled at my cousin. "He's still out there, dear cousin," I replied. "Good. That means I can still murder his ass for hurting my cousin," she said, punching my violet wall. "You're fixing that, _Princess,"_ I said. "Um, who's she?" Jacob asked. "That's my cousin, Princess Lillian. Lillian-san, what has brought you here?" I asked. "I'm bored. My daddy's in the human realm with Princess Yui-san. Marcus is doing his mother's fingernails. I have no clue what the pranksters are up to. But I'm BORED," she whined. "Then mind telling them the defenition of monster?" I asked . "Sure. A monster is any organism that kills for blood or sport, or uses their strength to bring misfortune to others. So vampires would be the best examples of monsters," she replied. "Vampires. I guess we are doing our project about you after all, Yuki-kun," Jessica said.


	5. chapter 5

**This is technically the final chapter. Sigh. But I want to let you know that it will continue in another fanfic of mine, in Prince of Hell. It will become a crossover between this story and Prince of Tennis. Also check out my other fanfic, Crossover Dedication. I'm sad to end this chapter so short but then I'm happy to start the next fanfic. So if you have any suggestions be sure to leave them in the reveiw!**


	6. AN

I no longer have any interest in writing on so I am deleting my account. If you want to continue any of my stories I really don't care if you do. I really had no plan for any stories, so any one may alter them as they want to.


End file.
